Video Game Rap Battles 3/Rap Meanings
Herobrine: It's time crush some punk, white, trash until he's back, (Slenderman is known to be a pale white, faceless and skinny entity. Also Herobrine has entered the battle and is ready to dis Slenderman with his raps sending him back.... ) To his unknown home, Prepare to get hacked! (In the game, Slenderman's Woods is set at an unknown location in comparison to Minecraft which everybody knows. Also Herobrine is saying that he is about to send Slenderman back home and hack into Slenderman's Game) I murder for blood, you just want some cash, (Herobrine says he kills for fun whereas Slenderman kills for cash. This could reference 20 Dollars; a sub-meme coming from the Marble Hornets Vlog. It became associated with Slenderman with people seeing the 20 dollars gimmick as the main reason the creature would chase people in the first place.) And your body's not the only Slender thing that you have! (Slenderman is known for being Tall and Skinny. Herobrine is implying that Slenderman's penis is slender (small) as well) I made the admin panic, look at you spaghetti arms! (The Admin is Markus Alexej "Notch" Persson; Herobrine's Brother. Herobrine's spread in popularity made fans wanting Herobrine to be added in the next Minecraft update by Notch. Slenderman has multiple arms hidden behind his back which look similar to Spaghetti, an Italian Meal. This could also reference to the word CreepyPASTA the franchise of Horror stories on the Internet. Herobrine is saying he is a better threat than Slenderman.) You're how Pewdie gets views, you don't cause any harm, (PewDiePie a very famous YouTuber who has thousands of viewers and has played many of Slenderman's games. This implies that Slenderman is Harmless and hence not Scary) You want your 8 pages? I got 'em right here! (Herobrine boast that he has already collected the all eight pages before Slenderman has even rapped. To Quote from Herobrine's previous line, he hacked Slenderman's Game and could possibly have gotten all the pages) Come out and fight like a man and stop kissing my rear! (A play on the word SlenderMAN, Herobrine is saying to Slendy to stop hiding behind Slender Woods and start raping leading to Slenderman's verses) Slenderman: You found all my pages? You still die in the end, (In Slenderman 8 pages, even after winning the game by collecting all 8 pages Slendeman will still get you.) Your some fat guy's mod, I'm where nightmares began! (The Minecraft entity Herobrine also exist in Mods for Minecraft Players to Download. Herobrine is near-certainly inspired by Slenderman, who is also the inspiration behind Enderman. Depending on the interpretations of the myth, Slenderman may cause memory loss, insomnia, paranoia and coughing fits nicknamed “slendersickness”. Hence, where nightmares began.) I don't need a diamond sword to make some sharp remarks, (The Diamond Sword is the best weaponry you can get in Minecraft which Herobrine is carrying in this rap battle. Slenderman is saying that he doesn't need anything to rap good against Herobrine.) Keep hiding short render, I'll be tearing souls apart! (In the Mythology of Herobrine was spotted in a fake "Brocraft" livestream when the players' vision was set to short render distance, where the player won't be able to see very far due to the "fog". Slenderman is saying that while Herobrine's hiding, he is killing many people.) I may not have eyes but there's nothing I don't see, (In the game; Slender The Eight Pages, one of Slenderman's pages says "Always Watches, No Eyes". Slenderman is saying that despite having no eyes, he sees everything.) My game revolves around dying when looking at me, (In all of Slenderman's games, looking at Slenderman too long will kill you in-game. This is further elaborated when Herobrine starts seeing static in the rap battle.) You'll scream No No No No! But you'll always get caught, (Another one of Slenderman's pages says "No No No No No No No No No No No No". Slenderman is saying that no matter how far Herobrine runs he'll get caught by Slendy, with Herobrine screaming.) There's no need for me to fight, you were removed by Notch! (Notch has embedded every new update with the message "-Removed Herobrine" to mess with players. Slenderman is saying there is no point rapping when his opponent has already been removed) Herobrine: I'm REAL haunting through the game, you're just a tale! (Herobrine retorts back that he's real haunting Minecraft Servers whereas Slendy's nothing but a CreepyPasta Story and Myth.) A tall bald Michael Jackson except even more pale! (Slenderman is Pale White, Tall and Skinny similar to how Michael Jackson, a famous singer, looks like. This implies again that Slenderman poses no threat to Herobrine.) You're nothing but the Web's Joke, I've been immortalized, (There are many Slenderman Memes, such as "Trender Man" and "SplendorMan", which are less scary and often hilarious to people hence the "Web's Joke". Herobrine, on the other hand, has had a huge increase in his popularity, propelling Herobrine to meme status, and making him an icon of the Minecraft community.) People cower from me, and I'm freaking pixelized! (Many Minecraft players fear Herobrine and would run upon sighting Him. Also, the fact that Minecraft is a pixelized-styled videogame shows how frightening Herobrine really is.) I've been exiled for being the most feared this century, (Herobrine is saying he was removed from Minecraft because he was too scary for this generation thus showing how infamous he has become.) You're a pedophille stalking through your Elementary, (A pedophile is someone who gets sexual feelings from children. Slenderman's main targets were formerly kids, although this seems to be dropping in favor of young adults. Herobrine is saying that Slenderman is just a stalker, chasing people with his skills. Also, "Slender Elementary" is a videogame and the third map of the Slenderman's Shadow series.) It's time for my Revenge so consider this war done, (Herobrine's intentions vary, one variation is based on pure community interpretation. In the Vengeful variation, he ensnare players in traps, he waits for people to enter his dungeons, then either seals them inside, or teleports behind them, presumably killing them. Herobrine is saying that the rap battle is over and that he's won.) I'd say it to your face, but you don't have one! (A pun yet again on how Slenderman has no face. Herobrine is saying how he's won but Slenderman can't see that.) Slenderman: I've done such evil things you haven't even dared! (Slenderman, in comparison to Herobrine, has actually killed people while Herobrine just scares online players. Slenderman is implying that Herobrine is too scared to actually kill someone.) You're on the 20 Dollar Mode, that's why you're not scared, (The “20 dollars mode” significantly drops the scary factor in Slenderman, since it’s so silly, and Slenderman is mostly scary, because of its atmosphere. Slenderman is saying that's why Herobrine is not scared as he has not seen the real thing.) You claimed revenge on Notch? Yeah you sure showed him, (Slenderman is questioning whether Herobrine actually claimed revenge on Notch because... ) You suck massive blank, complete THAT poem! (Slendy says that Herobrine rapping sucks so how could he have claimed revenge and if Herobrine can even retort to what he said.) I'm 10 feet of pure death! More feared than Hell! (One of Slenderman's nicknames is "The Tall Man and is said to be 10 feet tall. Slenderman is saying that he is death itself and is more frightening than Hell itself.) People know they are dead at the drum and clock bell, (A reference to how most Slender games start. Once you collect the first note, you’ll get a steady drum pound in the background that tells you Slenderman has arrived. Slenderman is saying that most people know there're dead once they hear it and so will Herobrine.) You're right this battle's over, i've just about had it, (Slenderman agrees with Herobrine that the rap battles done because he'll now kill Herobrine.) So go and try to haunt some people, i'll just make your screen static! (Slenderman is saying that the next time Herobrine trys to haunt someone Slenderman will just turn the computer screen into static. Slenderman has the ability to create photograph/video distortions when nearby, thus rendering Herobrine's Hautings useless.) Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Video Game Rap Battles 3 Category:Slenderman Category:Herobrine Category:Rap Meanings